


Universe 13

by SsjDrizzy (KingGh0st92)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingGh0st92/pseuds/SsjDrizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In memory of steffon croxton</p>
            </blockquote>





	Universe 13

It was a normal day for 16-year-old Sakura Miyamoto. At 7:00 am, she got up like she did every Tuesday morning. She took a shower, brushed her teeth, did her hair, got dressed and left to go to school.

Sakura was a very attractive teenage girl. She had a curvaceous figure, and her thighs were well-toned. She had soft, milky white skin, baby blue eyes and long, wavy black hair, with a blue outline to match her eyes, that flowed down to the middle of her upper thighs. At her school, types of clothing were relaxed, but must have a color scheme of white and black. She usually wore a white, belly-baring t-shirt that exposed her shoulders with a short, black skirt. Her white socks reached midway up her calves, and her tennis shoes were black. Seeing as it was getting close to winter time, students were permitted to wear black leather jackets to keep themselves warm.

Just because the day began normal, however, didn't mean that it would end normal.

At 3:00 pm, the school dismissal bell rang and Sakura jumped out of her seat. Her best friend, Keiko, was waiting for her outside of her classroom.

"Sakura!" Keiko said. Sakura swung her school bag across her shoulder and embraced her friend. "What do you have planned for tonight?"

"Not much, probably just studying," Sakura said, releasing Keiko and walking down the hallway with her. As they walked, she was greeted by the usual wolf whistles that she always heard from the boys at her school. None of them were really her type, however, so she always ignored them.

"Sakura, when will you begin dating someone?" Keiko asked her as they exited the building. "It's clear that Ken in first period clearly has the hots for you!"

Sakura looked off into the distance, thinking. They walked in silence for several seconds before Sakura answered. "I..." She looked back at Keiko. "I haven't really... found anyone That I felt deserved to date me. None of the boys I know are my type."

"Oh, God, here we go," Keiko said once they came to the edge of the sidewalk. They crossed the street and stopped, Keiko turning to look at Sakura. "You and all your high-maintenance, model attitude type bullshit. You're not getting any younger. You're fifteen years old, and still never been on a date! Before you know it you're going to be the next 40-year-old virgin!" They turned and walked down the sidewalk, with Keiko dying of laughter.

"It's not that I don't want to, Keiko," Sakura said. "I do, but you have to understand my situation. I live with my mother, and she wants me to become a priestess. Her whole family goes back generations as priests and priestesses, and all types of shrinekeepers. By nature, I don't feel it is morally right to just date any boy who comes into my life. They have to be special, and my family has to approve of them." Sakura looked at the ground before continuing. "And I can't really say my mother would approve of anybody who goes to school with us."

"Oh, now we're getting all lovey dovey over men that don't exist," Keiko said, shaking her head. "But yes, I understand where you're coming from. It's only natural you would want to wait for the right guy to come along."

They walked in silence, with Sakura in deep thought. Relationships had always been a very difficult topic with her. It was nice that her mother thought she would make a good priestess, but Sakura was lonely. She'd never had a boy hold her, or stroke her hair. The only people other than Keiko that she interacted with on a daily basis were her mother and her younger brother. It made her constantly depressed that she didn't have someone to love that loved her, not for her appearance, but for her.

"Sakura, where are you going?" Keiko's voice called, snapping her out of her daze. Sakura looked around and seen Keiko standing by a sign. "The bus stop is right here."

"I think... I think I'm going to walk home," Sakura said, turning away. "I just need to clear my head."

"Oh," Keiko said, disappointment in her tone. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, then."

Sakura nodded her head and started walking towards her home. She couldn't stop thinking about what Keiko had said about dating someone. Perhaps she should-

She was snapped out of her daze when she seen a black figure run past her and tripped her. She fell down and scraped her hands on the concrete. She stood up, examining her now bleeding hands. She clenched them into fists and looked at the figure responsible for the trip.

She couldn't believe it. She was staring into a six-foot-five person in an all black cloak. She couldn't even see the figures face, but she knew it was a man.

"What's your problem, asshole?!" Sakura exclaimed in rage. "You made my hands bleed!"

The figure laughed. It was no normal laugh: it had an ominous, demonic tone to it. Sakura could feel a terrible evil presence under the black cloak; something was very wrong here...

"You're worried about a little blood?" The cloaked man had a slow, deep voice that sent chills up her spine. "Your very existence is in jeopardy, and you're worried about blood?"

"Jeopardy?" Sakura said, crouching down. She didn't know why she was acting like she was going to fight this mysterious person. If he attacked her, she would likely die quickly. "What do you mean?"

The cloaked man lowered his head and started to laugh again. He looked at Sakura and rose his hands into the air. Sakura could feel this man gathering some kind of... Magic. She knew it couldn't be possible, but somehow she could feel the magic lashing out at the air, as if it was trying to cut a hole in something... Something was very wrong indeed.

"I can't believe you don't know who I am," the man drawled. "But then again, with this mask covering my face, I guess I shouldn't be surprised at your arrogance."

That was when it happened. It felt as if a hole had been ripped open in thin air. Sakura looked around, and realized that the area was flowing with neon-tinted black, blue, green and white colors. She looked over the man's shoulder and saw a swirling black pool of... Magic? No, it couldn't be. That was energy.

"I suppose, from the look on your face, that you've noticed the discoloration in the environment's atmosphere. Hmmm," the man said. The surrounding area was still flowing with those weird colors. "Most interesting. I have been practicing this nonstop, ever since I failed to create the Break. At least I killed that meddlesome Ryuusuke, though. He was a major annoyance."

"What... What is this?" Sakura gasped, looking around at the colors. She knew she couldn't be seeing things, that this was real, but she still couldn't believe it. She looked at the man, and attempted to listen to what he was saying.

"... and after that, it was pretty much over. Didn't even put up a fight. I was disappointed in his weak abilities. But, ah, I digress. Shall we get back to the matter at hand?"  
"You... Who are you?" Sakura was starting to get scared now. Not to mention the weird colors hadn't gone away. "Who are you, you monster?!"

"Hmm. No. I won't tell you. There's no use, seeing as I'm going to kill you. And soon," the man said, dropping his hands to his side. "I have been practicing the Break for three years straight, nonstop, ever since I killed that freak. And I practiced it for centuries upon centuries before that. But not once in my entire existence has the eyes of a mere mortal been able to see the Break. No mortal, no matter how strong their spiritual powers are, should be able to see the Break, it is impossible... and yet you can see the warp happening as soon as I initiate it. That means you aren't a mortal... At least, not completely mortal. What are you, girl?"

"What... Am I?" Sakura repeated. She didn't understand. Magic and energy vortices, strange colors taking over the environment? And what is 'The Break' that this evil man keeps referring to? She had a bad feeling about this...

"Yes, what are you?" The man repeated. "Are you demon, like myself? There is no way you could be able to see the side effects of the Break if you didn't have something supernatural in you."

So, this man isn't a man at all, but a demon? And... Ryuusuke. Why did that name sound so familiar?

"I'm... human," Sakura said, now absolutely terrified. She was sure he was going to kill her. The colors looked like they were beginning to fade, which give her a little comfort. "Human, and nothing else. I am not a superhero, and I am not a demon or angel, and I have never even seen one." Sakura clenched her fist so hard they were starting to bleed. "And if you don't leave right now... THEN ILL KILL YOU!"

"Hmph," the man grunted, clearly unimpressed. "Don't kid yourself, you stupid child. I could shred you in an instant . But, if you want to kill me," the man rolled up the sleeve of his left arm. "Then by all means..." The man lifted his head, and Sakura was staring into the hideous, ugly, twisted face of an evil monster that looked like it belonged in a horror story. It had pale grey skin and razor sharp fangs twice as long and twice as sharp as a dog's canines, and it's eyes where pure white, with the veins popping out. "GIVE IT YOUR BEST SHOT!!!"  
The man grabbed his left arm and yanked it off. He tightened his grip on the wrist, and the arm somehow turned into an all grey sword with a brutally sharp serrated blade. He jumped in the air, lunging at her and Sakura fell down on the ground landing on her butt. The man started laughing and transformed the sword into a mass of tentacles.

At that moment Sakura felt the slimy tentacles wrap around her wrists and ankles and quickly found herself strung up. She watched as the demons other hand transformed into another mass of tentacles and he began to inch towards her, grinning maniacally. 

"How nasty," said a deep voice. A split second later, a man appeared with a sword flung out to his side. He had cut Sakura free of the tentacles. Sakura dropped to the floor as the tentacles dissipated. 

At that second, an old man jumped out of thin air and landed by Sakura. He got her to her feet.

"Sakura," the man said. "Wake up."

"What..." Sakura said. 

"No Time," the man said, placing a necklace around her neck. "Go to the cave in the woods across the street. Knowing your parents, it's the one that they forbid you from entering. Follow it all the way to the end and find Ryuusuke. This necklace will protect you. GO!!!"

Catching her balance, Sakura turned and ran across the street and into the woods. 

After walking in the woods for 15 minutes, Sakora started to feel as if someone or something was following her. She turned around... And let out a horrified scream.

Standing behind her were seven monsters. No, monsters didn't look like this. These were demons. Sakora turned around and started running,  
the demons giving chase.

After several minutes of running, Sakora tripped over a tree root. She looked around, noticing a cave to her left. The demons were nowhere to be seen, so she stood up and ran deep inside the cave.

The Forbidden Cave of Space and Time, that is.

The cave she was in appeared to be an Arctic environment, as it appeared to be made out of ice. But on the outside, it appeared to be a rock formation. Intrigued, Sakora kept walking into the cave, not knowing her life was about to change drastically.

After what felt like forever, Sakora entered what appeared to be the end of the cave. It was a big chamber, easily four times as big as her bedroom. She examined the room, amazed at how the inside of the cave is made out ice. And then she seen something that would change her life. Forever.

"Is that... A boy?"

Encased in ice on the wall opposite the way she entered the room was the body of a 16-year-old boy. She ran over to get a closer look.

It was definitely a young boy, no older than 16 or 17, judging by his appearance. He was wearing what appeared to be shoeless, white Katate Gi pants with a black belt. The fact that he had no shirt on drew her eyes to his heavenly chest. He had black markings around his eyes. His hair was an unusual shade of red. He had several bangs of hair hanging over his forehead with two scarlet locks falling down his chest, and the rest was knotted in a single long braid. From the coloration of the braid, it appeared that the hair in the braid had a color scheme similar to a fire. He had a beautiful face that had Sakora feeling mushy inside. She was even imagining what he would look like in a black tuxedo on their wedding day...

Sakora shook her head, coming out of her fantasy. She heard footsteps and looked around, horrified at what she saw. 

Standing in front of the entrance to the path that led her to this room was one of the demons from earlier. The demon extended its arm to her neck, grabbing her and throwing her into the wall on the right side of the ice-encased teenage boy. It just stood there staring at her as if contemplating how she would taste if it decided to eat her. She then realized her necklace had come off when she was running. Shit. 

Suddenly, the boy encased in ice seemed to pulse. Staring at the demon in fear, Sakora cowered into the wall and prayed for someone to save her.

The boy pulsed again, and his eyes flew open. What looked like fire seemed to form in front of them.

Then, the fire in front of his eyes shot forward and melted the ice, and even destroyed the demon frightening Sakora. The boy stepped away from the wall as another demon ran into the middle of the room. The boy smiled and leapt forward, crossing the distance between him and the demon, leaving afterimages of himself. Now in front of the demon, he punched it in the stomach with his left hand and performed a karate chop on its neck with his right hand, severing the head from the body. Sakora stared in amazement as her beautiful savior worked his magic.

Two more demons appeared beside the boy, flanking him on each side.

"What do we have here?" One of them hissed. "A human boy?"

"No, idiot, use your nose," the other one growled. "It's a filthy half-demon." Both demons started laughing.

'Half... Demon?!' Sakora thought to herself, feeling like she was going to be sick. 'You mean I fantasized about marrying somebody who isn't human?'

The boy put his hands together in a triangle formation, and white light started shining inside the triangle.

"I may be a half demon," the boy said, obviously enraged. "But at least I don't look like a piece of crap that dropped out of a monkey's ass."

'Aaaand he just admitted it.' Sakora thought to herself. 'Somebody please wake me up.'

"NOW DIE!"

The boy flung his arms out to his sides, and the two demons on his sides were engulfed in the light. When the light faded, the boy was standing alone in the center of the room.

'Now he kills two demons with light waves from his hands.' Sakora thought to herself. 'I need more sleep.'

Sakora screamed as she looked up and seen a fifth demon standing in front of her.

"Hey!" the boy said, sounding annoyed. "Stop that screaming!"

"Hmmmm. You look tasty. I think I'll eat you," the demon said, licking his lips. Sakora kept screaming.

"I said," the boy said, jumping towards the demon. "Stop screaming!"

The boy plunged his fist through the back of the demon's chest. It came out through the front, and it was holding what looked like the demon's heart. In front of Sakora's face.

The boy squeezed his hand and the demon exploded into a blood pool. Sakora was now drenched in it. She stood up slowly.

'I have been chased by demons, fantasized about marriage with a half-demon and now I'm covered in demon blood,' Sakora thought to herself. 'Yeah, I think I'm done here.'

Sakora screamed as she seen yet another demon behind the boy. This one held a long sword. The boy looked like he was annoyed that she was so panicky.

"I don't know how people deal with you," he said. Sakora pointed behind him.

"It's a demon!" She gasped. "Behind you!"

"Oh, that is so cool!" He said sarcastically. The demon raised his sword and sliced at the boy.

But it cut right through the boy, who merely blew into nothingness with the wind.

"What the-?" Said the demon.

'Now he's not even real,' Sakora thought to herself. 'I need medication.'

"Looking for me?" Said the boy. Sakora looked around and seen him standing on the other side of the room.

"How the hell did you do that, you filthy half-demon?" Yelled the demon, turning to face the boy.

The boy was now visually angry. "I'm tired of being calling half-demon!" He raised his right hand, which had claw like fingernails. "PLASMIC DRAGON CLAWS!"

The boy leapt across the room with his right hand held back. When he was near the demon he seemed to slash at the demon, and a silver aura sliced it. The demon fell into three parts.

"You know, you shouldn't be afraid of lesser demons like that," the boy said, walking towards Sakora. "They're actually harmless."

'Says the Lightning fast teenage half-demon that can shoot energy waves out of his hands, create ethereal clones of himself, and kill with a swipe of his hands that have claw like fingernails without any form out of physical contact.' Sakora thought to herself. 'Yes, utterly freaking harmless!'

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked, frightened.

"Don't be silly," the boy said with a smile. "I would never-"

Before the boy could finish his sentence, he was impaled through his chest by what looked like tentacles. They retracted and revealed their owner: a giant demon.

"Oh brother," Sakora muttered. "What's next, flaming unicorns and flying pigs? And what on earth are you doing, groping around inside a hole in your chest?" She asked the boy, who had his right hand inside the hole left by the tentacles.

"Watch this," he said, holding up his now blood covered right hand.

The boy turned around fast, slashing the air with his right hand. A red line appeared suspended vertically in the air. The boy flung his hands at the red line... And spears made of blood were pouring out and impaling the giant demon.

"Hey," the boy said, staring at the demon, holding his right hand in the air. "Grab onto my back."

"What?" Sakora asked.

"Put your arms around me," he said. "I'm going to save you."

"I guess," Sakora said, doing as she was told. "I don't have a choice."

"Ok," the boy said, jumping into the air once she grabbed him, taking her into the air as well. He raised his right hand, which suddenly was surrounded by fire. "FLASH FIRE!"

The boy slashed the air with his hand, and flames flooded the room. The demon was being burned to death in front of Sakora's eyes.

Once the flames subsided, the boy dropped to the ground. Sakora didn't realize she was still holding onto him until she heard a loud bang.

Sakora gazed around the room and realized the way she came was now closed off. She fell to the ground, depressed. The room was now fading in out of focus. Then, several seconds later, it stopped. She stayed where she was.

"Hey," said the boy. "You coming or not?"

Sakora looked up at him and realized that a path was opened in the wall opposite the way she came.

"Oh, yeah!" She said, climbing to her feet and running toward him. "Wait for me!"

Sakora and the boy entered a tunnel that was different than the room and the hallway she entered from because it was made out of rock. After several minutes of walking, Sakora looked at the boy.

"Hey, I came a different way that was made out of ice like that room back there," she said. "Where does this tunnel lead?"

"If I'm correct," he said, not looking at her. "It should let out around the location of Mythia's village."

"Is that an apartment complex?" Sakora asked. She had never heard of Mythia's Village before.

"A what?"

"Don't you know what apartments are?" She asked him. "Shelter? You know what shelter is right?"

"If you are referring to village huts, then yes." The boy said, still not looking at her. "If not, then no."

Sakora grunted and looked away, still walking beside him. What was with this guy? How could he not know what apartment complexes are? And what's this talk of Mythia's Village and village huts? And what about the light waves and silver aura slash and daggers of blood? Can't forget about him throwing fire that he seemed to pull out of thin air. And demons and half-demons? What was going on here? Who is this young boy?

Sakora and the boy walked for about two more minutes and came out of the cave... And she gasped in horror at what she saw outside.

"Well, it's a little farther than I thought it was," the boy said, looking off into the distance. "But I'd know that place from miles away. That is Mythia's village over there in the distance."

Instead of emerging into a wooded area, they were in a clear space with no industrial presence anywhere with a village located in the distance behind a forest.

Sakora couldn't believe her eyes. She was in a whole different world.

"I need...." Sakura said, falling to the ground. "Can you take me to my friend?"

"aren't you just the neediest bitch I've ever met," the boy said, not looking at her. "I've saved you from demons and then you want me to take you to another guy." 

"I only ask because I'm not from around here."

"I've gathered. What is this persons name?"

"Ryuusuke," Sakura said. 

The boy fell to the ground. Sakura raised her left eyebrow and just looked at him. 

"How do you know that name?"

"I was told the find him. I heard he could protect me."

"And this person who told you? Is he an old man called sensei?" 

"Yes. Do you know him?" Sakura asked.

"I should. This Ryuusuke you seek? You're looking at him."

Sakura looked at him and 5 seconds later she fell unconscious. Ryuusuke dropped to his knees and looked at the locket around Sakura's neck. 

"Well..." Ryuusuke said. He yanked the necklace off of his neck and touched the identical lockets together. But was knocked back by the resulting explosion. "Damn it... Sakura." Ryuusuke said before falling unconscious.


End file.
